


Clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like having this control over me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

Bed right now was the biggest love of Alec’s life, well, almost. It was so warm and relaxing and he was so exhausted. It had been a long day of patrolling. They had gotten into a few fights, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Except now he was exhausted and he had come straight home to the comfortable embrace of his bed.

He was already being lulled to sleep, his eyes too heavy to keep open. The pleasant pull of sleep had overwhelmed him. He didn’t even hear the door open or close. Nor the footsteps nearing his bed. He didn’t care, sleep was far too alluring.

Suddenly there was cold air on his back and he let out a groggy groan of protest, but it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared and abruptly it was replaced with a warm body pressed up against him. Warm, familiar arms slipped around his waist.

“Magnus,” he mumbled tiredly. “How’d you get in?”

The warlock huffed, his breath ghosting over Alec’s neck. “Here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me.” He kissed the other’s neck lightly.

Alec smiled, waking up a little bit as if being near Magnus gave him energy. He rolled over and draped an arm over his boyfriend’s waist. “I _am_ glad you’re here.”

“Isabelle snuck me in. She texted me that you weren’t going to make it over so I came to you.”

“Oh! Magnus, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to the hunter’s forehead. “You couldn’t even be bothered to get out of these clothes. You must have been tired.” Magnus snapped his fingers leaving Alec bare aside for his boxers.

Alec chuckled. “Why bother when I have a perfect boyfriend to do it for me?”

The warlock brushed his fingers over the other’s cheek. “That’s funny, I also have a perfect boyfriend.”

The younger man smiled tiredly and tugged on Magnus’s blazer. “But now you are the one overly dressed. And you’re getting glitter all over my sheets.” He grinned.

The older man huffed. “There is nothing wrong with looking this good! I have to keep up with you after all.”

Alec flushed at the compliment, his cheeks slightly pink. “Nonsense.” He slipped a hand under the other’s shirt, palm running flat over warm skin. “Do I need to convince you to take them off?”

The warlock smirked. “Weren’t you tired?”  He shivered as he felt the other’s nails grazing lightly down his lower stomach. He felt his muscles contract, a jolt of excitement shooting down to his groin. His breath hitched.

“You woke me up.”

“I’m sorry.”

Alec leaned in close, his lips brushing over the corner of Magnus’s mouth. “Why are you sorry?” He popped the button on the elder man’s pants. “It better be because you are wearing too many clothes.”

Magnus bit his lip as the younger man’s hand teased into his pants. Alec’s fingers were resting too close and yet too far from where he wanted them and he couldn’t help but squirm slightly. “I was trying to be decent to my poor tired boyfriend.”

“Decent? I seem to recall you jumping me in the library last week.” Alec grinned, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. “I mean, if you really want me to stop.” He began to pull his hand out, but the warlock caught his wrist, stopping him.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus huffed.

Alec grinned and leaned down, capturing the elder man’s lips. His hand slid back into the warlock’s pants, his palm running over the fabric of the other’s boxers.

Magnus slipped his arm beneath the other’s neck, his long fingers slipping into the hunter’s hair. He pushed himself up onto his free arm, hand gripping the sheets. His lips moved hungrily against the other’s.

The hunter began to slowly palm the warlock, giving him a light squeeze through his boxers. His fingers traced over the growing bulge beneath his hand and he felt Magnus shudder under his touch. He loved feeling Magnus get hard for him.

The warlock’s breath hitched before Alec’s name slipped from his lips in a whispered moan. “We can remove my pants now,” he said, his voice growing a little husky. His eye lids fluttered before falling shut.

“Too late for that now,” Alec replied with a crooked grin. His hand began to rub Magnus, still over the underwear. “You’re already getting hard.”

Magnus shivered, his hips pressing up into the other’s hand. “Do you like having this control over me?” he purred, smirking, but the smirk was wiped from his face as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He moaned the hunter’s name quietly.

Alec crushed his lips to the warlock’s again, his tongue instantly slipping out and prodding Magnus’s lips and invading the other’s mouth not too long after. He curled his fingers as best as he could around the other’s cock, stroking him through the thin fabric.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut as he fell back against the pillow. He groaned into the kiss, his body already shuddering, his hips pushing up into the hunter’s hand. The feel of the fabric on his cock sent sparks of pleasure through his body.

The younger man suddenly broke from the kiss, his lips moving along the warlock’s jaw. He kissed over to the other’s ear before moving down Magnus’s neck, pausing to nip at the sensitive skin. He sucked on the spot, marking it. His hand continued to move, picking up the pace.

The warlock released the sheets, his free hand now gripping the hunter’s bicep. He could feel the muscles contracting under his hand as Alec continued to touch him. His eyes fluttered behind closed lids, his head rolling to the side to expose his neck to Alec.

Alec loved the soft sighs, the low moans he was dragging from Magnus’s lips. He loved the way the elder man responded to his touch, body shuddering beneath him. He loved knowing that he was the one causing Magnus pleasure.

The elder man’s nails bit into Alec’s arm. He melted under Alec’s touch. His eyes fluttered back open, his head rolled to the side, looking into his lover’s eyes. He wasn’t going to last long. It was almost embarrassing how fast he succumbed to Alec, but the other’s touch drove him crazy.

Alec leaned down and brushed his lips over the warlock’s. His hand sped up, his thumb brushing over the tip. Magnus’s boxers were damp with pre-cum. “Yes,” he said softly. “I do like having this control over you.” He grinned.

Magnus smirked, but his response was suddenly cut off by a gasp. Alec had shifted his hand movement. His eyes closed, his hips pushing up again. His lips parted as he moaned Alec’s name breathlessly. “Alec, stop… mm stop I’m going to – my pants,” Magnus groaned out, unable to get the warning out properly. He felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, the pressure building. He was close, so close.

Alec wasn’t stopping, his hand continued to move, stroking his lover’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Cum for me, Magnus,” he whispered in the warlock’s ear.

He didn’t need to be told, Magnus couldn’t stop it if he tried. He buried his face in his lover’s neck as he groaned, his hips pushing up off the bed. His body trembled. His hand fell from Alec’s arm to the bed, his fingers tight in the sheets as his orgasm overtook him. He gasped as he came in his underwear.

Alec’s hand continued to move. He shivered as he felt the other’s cock pulsating in his hand. He grinned, kissing Magnus’s head, his hand gradually slowing. When he knew the warlock was spent, he slipped his fingers free of the other’s pants.

“Mngh,” Magnus mumbled, his eyes closed as he slowly came down. He rolled onto his side, facing Alec, cringing a little from the feel of the mess in his pants. His eyes slipped open and he leaned in, his lips hovering over the other’s. He dropped his hand, finger hooking into Alec’s boxers.

“Mm, sleep time now,” Alec mumbled, pushing the warlock’s hand away from his boxers, a smirk still on his lips.

“What, now that you’ve made a sticky mess of my pants? I need my payback.”

“I told you to take your clothes off.”

Magnus chuckled. “I am going to go get cleaned up, I will be right back.”

“Okay,” Alec replied, the pleasant feeling of sleep tugging at him again.

The warlock kissed Alec’s forehead, smiling as he untangled himself carefully from the hunter. He slipped out of bed and moved into Alec’s bathroom, cringing at the feeling in his pants as he moved, but he quickly cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of Alec’s boxers.

He hadn’t been gone long, but by the time he had returned Alec was already sound asleep. He smiled again and slipped in bed beside Alec. His arms slipped around the hunter who seemed to instinctively move into his embrace.

“I’m glad you came over,” Alec mumbled, stirring slightly from his sleep when the elder man laid beside him. He draped his arm over his lover’s waist.

Magnus smiled, kissing his lover’s forehead softly. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fic. I do promise a darker fic soon I just got busy! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
